peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
ROB Temporally Out of the Scene for Repairs/Megavolt and Quackerjack's Charm and Mr. Banana Brain Loss and Sad Past With Shadow and Fox
(Later at Hangman’s Tree, Slippy had already given the Stars and Cappies the blueprint instructions on fixing ROB and the Stars and Cappies are already repairing the poor robot. As the group watched on, they talked with Therru and Arren) Therru: Poor ROB. Vector: “Poor ROB?” Don’t you mean “Poor ROB and ''the Uni-Mind?” Tails: The Uni-Mind’s a powerful artifact, not a person, Vector. Vector: I know, but the Uni-Mind needs sympathy, too. Tikal: Guys, there is no time to argue about that. Tails and Vector: Sorry. Knuckles: I bet Ruber and Negaduck had those pirates steal the Uni-Mind to cripple the Stars and Cappies’ lives. Darkwing: Not necessarily. Charmy: What do you mean? Darkwing: If Ruber, Negaduck, and their crew wanted to cripple the Stars and Cappies’ lives, they would’ve destroyed the Uni-Mind. But luckily, they didn’t. Gosalyn: They just unfortunately captured it. Popple: Um.... Heroes: What? Sweet Pea: Why did you "Um?" Popple: My group and I mentioned there's a new assistant captain, right? Heroes: (Nods) Yes. Krystal: Why do you ask? Popple: Because.... You remember Lord Zedd, right? ''(The heroes immediately realized upon hearing him say that) Launchpad: So, Zedd's now the new assistant captain. Popple's group: Exactly. (Then Gus and Tago (Two Cappies from "Kirby: Right Back at Ya") walked up to Fox with ROB’s left arm) Tago: Which side is this arm? (Fox inspects it) Fox: That’s a left arm. Gus: (To Tago) Told you so. (To Fox) Thanks. (They carry the arm to ROB’s body) Nene: I’m worried. Satsuki: About what? Nene: About what Ruber, Negaduck, Zedd, and the pirates might do to the Uni-Mind now that they have it. Dedede: I don’t know either, Nene. But I know for a fact they will do something so horrible with it if they plan to use it. (Realizing what Dedede said, Kanta came to a conclusion) Kanta: Dedede, you’re right. Dedede: About what? Kanta: Ruber, Negaduck, Zedd, and the pirates might use the Uni-Mind to control everyone’s minds across Neverland. (Realizing what Kanta meant, the group agreed) Elise: But what we’re concerned is that they’ll also control the minds of people and animals across the world far away from Neverland as well. Gene: Technically, only animals are immune to the Uni-Mind’s spell. Ed: Well, that’s a relief for the animals. Double D: But not so much for people. Christopher: What can we do about it? Jeremy: Is there something we can do to stop it? (Therru thought over something then realized) Therru: You remember No-Face, right? Gosalyn: Who doesn’t? Why? Arren: Sparrowhawk said there are three wise creatures that live in a cavern near the seaside. Kiawe: (Got interested) You don’t mean…? Therru: Yes…. Dynablade, Devon, and Cornwall. (The Neverland citizens got hopeful upon hearing those names while the London group got confused) Mei: Who are Dynablade, Devon, and Cornwall? Kanta: The three wise creatures. Launchpad: Dynablade is known as the Great Big Falcon of Neverland. Darkwing: And Devon and Cornwall are wise, yet comical, two-headed dragons. Gosalyn: And they are, without a doubt, good friends of No-Face. Tails: But, whatever happened to No-Face? May: He is living in Dynablade, Devon, and Cornwall's lair due to a certain pirate crew destroying his home cave in the forest. Lana: They destroyed it because they tried to trap No-Face in there. May: But thankfully, No-Face managed to escape by digging underground and emerging outside. Ed: But why didn’t he go and get revenge on the pirates? Kaya: Because he was busy moving in with Dynablade, Devon, and Cornwall. (Eevee chirps in agreement) London group: I see…. (After contemplating, Kanta spoke up) Kanta: I think we should consult Sparrowhawk about this. (At the Dragon Clan village later, the group asked Sparrowhawk about Dynablade, Devon, and Cornwall helping out and he came out after consulting with the guards) Sparrowhawk: And you are sure you want Dynablade, Devon, and Cornwall’s help, right? Kanta: Of course, O Great Archmage. (Understanding their decision, Sparrowhawk gave in) Sparrowhawk: (Nods) Very well. But be cautious, for the trench is very slippery when trying to climb down. Mei: Slippery? Sparrowhawk: Yes. Webby: But where do Dynablade, Devon, and Cornwall live in the trench? Sparrowhawk: In a huge valley known as the Dragon's Lair. Huey, Dewey, and Louie: The Dragon's Lair? Sparrowhawk: Yes. Therru: Dynablade, Devon, and Cornawll are, well, a giant bird and two-headed dragon, after all. Gene: So, that explains the name Dragon's Lair. Double D: And a trench that has slippery walls. Therru: But luckily, Dynabade, even though she's tough as nails, is a big softie when it comes to making any friends of No-Face's. Arren: Same with Devon and Cornwall. Morgana: (Getting it) Oh! Like the old saying; Any friend of theirs is a friend of ours. Arren and Therru: Exactly. Yi: But how can we convince those three to help us? Sparrowhawk: Simple. You go find them, then grab Devon and Cornwall by the tail, and tell them “Devon and Cornwall, you and Dynablade lend us a hand in our quest,” and then explain that quest you’re on. Tank: Okay, that’s simple. (Realizes) Wait! If Dynablade's a girl.... Sparrowhawk: Yes. She just recently had a few baby chicks called Dynachicks. Honker: Well! Tank: So, Dynablade's a mommy now. (Outside the village, the Dragon Clan bid the group goodbye) Sparrowhawk: Remember, the first thing to say after you find them is…. Kanta: “Devon and Cornawll, you and Dynablade lend us a hand in our quest to save the Uni-Mind from the pirates.” Sparrowhawk: Good. Safe travels. (The group nods a goodbye back at the Dragon Clan, then flew away. At the seaside cliffs in the air, the group looked around, keeping their eyes peeled. Suddenly, Angie noticed a dark-looking trench upon landing on the ground) Angie: Hey! Is that the trench we’re looking for? (The others noticed and Kanta nods) Kanta: Yep. That’s the one. Kirby: (Nods in agreement) Poyo. Ed: Well, let’s fly! Darkwing: Wait! (Darkwing stops Ed before he could fly in) Darkwing: That trench won’t let you fly in there when you’re in there. Ed: (Disappointed) Aw…. Peng: So we have to go in by foot? Darkwing: Yes. (Ed lands on the ground and Kanta barked some orders) Kanta: Alright. Look cautiously for monsters. Group: Right! (As they searched the cave entrance cautiously, Megavolt took out his charm secretly and silently started to pray on it while Quackerjack pulled his Mr. Banana Brain doll out) Quackerjack: (To Mr. Banana Brain) I hope we accomplish this. (In high-pitched voice) So do I, Kai. (Noticing Megavolt holding his charm along with everyone else, Kanta's group got confused) Darkwing: What's that you got, Megavolt? Kirby: Poyo? (Megavolt, in a panic, hid the charm behind his back) Megavolt: (Innocently) Nothing. Jin: What are you hiding behind your back, Sparky? Fox: Are you hiding something from us? Megavolt: (Hesitating) Well, uh, I hate being called Sparky, but.... (Suddenly, he trips on a rock while backing away nervously and the charm fell out of his hands and rolls quickly towards the trench) Megavolt: Hey! (He charged at the charm, but he bumped into Quackerjack, making him drop his Mr. Banana Brain doll and the doll began to roll along towards the trench as well) Quackerjack: (Screams) Mr. Banana Brain! (The others noticed and Megavolt and Quackerjack chased after the charm and doll until they see the charm and doll roll into the trench. They then fell down, down, down until they vanished into the darkness in front of Megavolt and Quackerjack’s eyes. Panting in disbelief, Megavolt and Quackerjack got sad and they both collapsed on their knees) Megavolt: (Sadly) That was the only thing to help me remember her…. Quackerjack: (Sadly) And he was my only friend.... (The group saw how sad Megavolt and Quackerjack are and the heroes went up to them) Kaya: It'll be fine, Megavolt, Quackerjack. May: We’ll get you a new one. Misty: Something similar to the old one. (Megavolt and Quackerjack sadly didn’t say a word, but shook their heads no. The girls’ faces dropped in concern) Bonnie: Was it something I said? (They walk away as the others watched. Mei went up to Megavolt and Quackerjack) Mei: Megavolt, Quackerjack, one time, I lost my blanket and I got over it eventually. (Megavolt and Quackerjack sighed sadly, ignoring her. Mei turned to the others in confusion) Mei: Didn't help, huh? James: Yeah. Jessie: Didn’t help at all. Meowth: Not one bit. (Charmy went up to a depressed Megavolt and Quackerjack with a playful look) Charmy: Hey, guys…! (He makes a funny face with his fingers, but no laughable reaction from Megavolt and Quackerjack. Charmy thought hard on what to do to cheer them up, and then changed his tactic after snapping his fingers) Charmy: Oh, guys…. Here comes the tickle monster! (He tickles Megavolt and Quackerjack, but the two still didn’t laugh and remained depressed) Charmy: Aw, come on, you two! Can’t you give a little smile? (Megavolt and Quackerjack sadly ignored him) Charmy: Nothing works. Vector: Ya think? (Molly, Kit, Bleck, and Tippi came up to him in concern) Tippi: Are you okay, Megavolt, Quackerjack? Megavolt: (Sadly) We're not okay. Quackerjack: (Sadly) We lost the only treasures we ever loved. Tippi: We’re sorry about that. Molly: Is it something precious? Kit: How special is that charm and doll? (Bleck nods at Megavolt and Quackerjack silently, and the two sadly gave in) Megavolt: (Sadly) My mother gave it to me when I was little. Quackerjack: (Sadly) And I built Mr. Banana Brain with my mother because I couldn't make any friends due to me being an outcast. Molly, Kit, and Tippi: Hmm? Megavolt: (Sadly) As for my charm, I wanted it from the moment I saw it and she gave it to me as a gift. Then a week later, (Tears welled in his eyes) she died from tuberculosis. No doctors who treated her hugged me in comfort. Quackerjack: (Sadly) And as for Mr. Banana Brain.... He, besides my mother, always cheered me up whenever I needed someone to talk to when I'm lonely. And now.... (Tears welled in his eyes) He's gone, along with my mother, who passed away from cancer.... (Shocked and concerned on what they heard, Kit and the two girls looked at Megavolt and Quackerjack in sympathy. Even the group felt sad for Megavolt and Quackerjack) Tippi: How sad. Megavolt: (Sadly after wiping his tears away) After she died, I put her picture inside it in honor of her memory.... Quackerjack: (Sadly after wiping his tears away) Same with me, but with Mr. Banana Brain.... Kit: That's very.... Nice. Megavolt and Quackerjack: (Sadly) And that charm, doll, and pictures were our honor for their memories. Molly: Were your mothers your best friends back then? Megavolt and Quackerjack: (Sadly) Best friends? (Molly nods) Megavolt and Quackerjack: (Sadly) Yes. Quackerjack: (Smiles sadly) Once, we pretended that we went back in time in a few seconds and had breakfast the second time. (Watching, the group got concerned) Jessie: What’s this got to do with cheering him up? Honker: Quiet. Just watch. (They continue to watch. Then Shadow, Rouge, Omega, Fox, and Krystal, feeling sorry for the two mutants, got calmly sad and spoke up) Shadow: Remember when Fox and I said one of the warriors working for Ruber, Negaduck, and Zedd looked familiar? Fox: But we changed the subject? (The group calmly realized) Kanta: Yes. What was that about? (A short pause, then Shadow sat on a nearby boulder along with Rouge, Fox, and Krystal) Rouge: Shadow and I understand Megavolt and Quackerjack's sadness on losing someone dear. Krystal: So do Fox and me. Omega: You and Fox do too, Krystal? Fox and Krystal: Yes. Shadow: She was sick with a disease that I recently cured before.... She.... (He hung his head sadly and Rouge and Omega placed their hands on his shoulders upon seeing Shadow shed a tear from his left eye. Noticing as well with the group, Launchpad asked away) Launchpad: Are you actually crying, Shadow? (Realizing that he is, Shadow sniffled while wiping his tear away and sighed calmly, composing himself as Rouge and Omega pats him on his shoulders in comfort) Shadow: Sorry. It's just that I worked hard that day curing her when she died. (Shadow looks at Rouge and Omega, and they nod before explaining away) Rouge: Shadow, Omega, and I were close friends with a human girl named Maria Robotnik.... Prior to becoming interested in the stories of Kanta Ogaki's group. Shadow: I was created by Rouge and Omega to help cure uncureable diseases because.... (He hung his head sadly) Shadow: Maria had a deadly disease that prevented her from leaving her residence to the outside world, whether it's raining or snowing. (They turned to Fox and Krystal) Fox: The loved one I lost.... Is my father, James McCloud. Krystal: It's true. Falco: James was a member of the StarFox Team. Peppy: He and I were even best friends. (Shadow and Fox smiled sadly) Shadow: Maria and I were even close friends since.... Fox: That's right.... (Then we crossfade to Shadow and Fox's past where he awakens from his creation thanks to Omega and Rouge and meeting them and a 14 year old girl with short blonde neck-length hair, light gray blue eyes, and wearing a blue headband, a blue short-sleeved blouse with puffy sleeves, a baby blue collar, a white stripe going down the front of her blouse, and long baby blue sleeves attached to the puffy ones, a baby blue knee-length skirt, and blue low-heeled ballet slippers. She is Maria Robotnik. There was also a male anthro fox who looked like an older version of Fox with light brown fur with cream markings at the muzzle, underbelly, and tip on his bushy tail, a black nose, gray blue eyes, and wearing black sunglasses, a dark green sleeveless jumpsuit, a white long-sleeved jacket with the sleeves rolled up, a red neckerchief, a black belt with a platinum buckle in the shape of an upside-down triangle, and white leg-length boots. He is James McCloud, Fox’s father. During this, a woman's voice was heard singing) Woman: (Voice-over) When somebody loved me Everything was beautiful Every hour we spent together lives Within my heart (Later, Shadow was seen, with Rouge and Omega's help, comforting a silent crying Maria when she expressed her sadness of never going outside due to her disease. At the same time, James hung around with the StarFox Team on his days off from work) Woman: (Voice-over) And when she was sad We were there to dry her tears (Then we crossfade to Rouge, Omega, and Maria giving Shadow his rings, the same ones he wears now on his wrists and ankles, on his first anniversary/birthday of his creation, much to his calm happiness. At the same time, James teaches Fox how to fight like a member of the StarFox Team) Woman: (Voice-over) And when she was happy So were we When they loved me (Later, Shadow, Rouge, and Omega discovered Shadow's blood sample is the cure to Maria's disease and later, they and Maria were seen calmly enjoying themselves on a swingset. At the same time, Fox, James, and the StarFox Team returned accomplished on a mission) Woman: (Voice-over) Through the summer and the fall We had each other, that was all Just they and us together Like it was meant to be (Later, at wintertime, apparently at Christmastime, Shadow, Rouge, and Omega happily bid Maria goodbye, obviously going to surprise her with a Christmas present. At the same time, the StarFox Team bidded James goodbye, meaning that they'll be right back with groceries) Woman: (Voice-over) And when she was lonely We were there to comfort her And we knew that they loved me (Later, in two separate screens, Shadow, Rouge, and Omega returned with a Diamond Flower and the StarFox Team returned with groceries only to find Maria's house and James' house ransacked and windows broken and ran inside in concern. They see two different shadowy figures briefly noticing them and then left escaping. After the assailants were gone, Shadow, Rouge, and Omega and the StarFox Team goes inside the houses where the assailants formally were and found some blood specks on the wall and on the floor, Maria and James, both dead from a covered stab wound. After dropping the Diamond Flower and groceries, they went up to them and checked for their pulses on their necks. Then, becoming calmly sad, Shadow, Rouge, Omega, and the StarFox Team lowered their heads sadly and Shadow calmly held Maria’s lifeless head close to his while Rouge and Omega gently took Maria's hands in their hands sadly. For Maria is dead. Even the StarFox Team bowed their heads sadly and silently in respect to James' dead body as well) Woman: (Voice-over) Soon, the years went by We stayed the same But they were gone forever We were left alone Still I remembered to that day When they’d say "I will always love you" (Then later in the springtime, at Maria’ and James' gravestones with their own images of them on them, Shadow, Rouge, Omega, and the StarFox Team gave calm sad smiles as they looked at them. They even calmly caressed the top of the stones tenderly. Then Rouge and Omega calmly placed their hands on each of Shadow’s shoulders, giving him reassuring smiles, letting him know they’re there for him, making Shadow calmly give a soft smirk. Even the StarFox Team, mostly Krystal, reassured Fox silently, much to his calm happiness) Woman: (Voice-over) Lonely and sentiment I’d never thought I’d had my other friends And they smiled at me and held me Just like they used to do Like they loved me When they loved me (Then they walked away slowly from the gravestones. They stopped for a second and looked back. Then they smiled softly and then walked way again) Woman: (Voice-over) When somebody loved me Everything was beautiful Every hour we spent together lives Within my heart When they loved me (As soon as the song ended, we crossfade back to the present, with Popple, Team Rocket, the female London group members, and the female Mobians, except Rouge, feeling teary-eyed from the memory reveal) James: (Sadly while wiping some tears away) How sad.... Shadow: Rouge, Omega, and I never found out who her killer was that day. Fox: Or his killer for me and my team. Rouge: And we’ll never know to this day. Omega: That's right. (After Popple, Team Rocket, and the females composed themselves, Sonic smiled softly and went up to Shadow and Fox) Sonic: Shadow, Fox, it’s okay to move on without Maria and James. Shadow and Fox: (Unsure) Sonic.... Sonic: Believe me, it took a while for Kanta and DW to accept us after the Star Spirit rescue mission tragedy. (Realizing what Sonic’s going for, Shadow calmly smiled a soft smirk and Fox smiled softly) Shadow: And in time, I have to accept the fact that both Maria and James in the afterlife, wanted us, Rouge, Omega, and the StarFox Team to be happy without them. Fox: And accept the fact they are not gone from memories, but from the living world. (Sonic nods. Megavolt and Quackerjack then teared up a bit, moved even more) Quackerjack: (Tearfully) You know how to ease a bat and a hedgehog’s pain, Sonic. Megavolt: (Tearfully) Along with a fox. (Seeing them emotional, Kit and Molly went up to him with a soft smile along with Tippi) Molly: Aw, Megavolt, Quackerjack. (She smiled and puts her hands on Megavolt and Quackerjack’s, getting their attention while Kit and Tippi smiled in a comforting way) Molly: Don’t be sad. Tippi: We’ll find and get your charm and Mr. Banana Brain doll back. We promise. Kit: Yeah. Molly: I know what it’s like to lose something dear to you. (Sadly, but still smiling) My real daddy divorced my mommy when I was 3 years old. Bleck: Sorry to hear that. (Suddenly feeling tears welling in his eyes again and his emotions rising, Megavolt and Quackerjack tried to hold it in) Megavolt and Quackerjack: (Tearfully) I’m not gonna cry…. I’m not gonna cry…! I’m not gonna cry! (Bleck, Tippi, Molly, Kit, Satsuki, Morgana, and Yi hugged Megavolt and Quackerjack with a smile) Kit: It’s okay to cry, guys. Bleck: Just this once. Tippi: And since no one hugged your mothers’ losses…. Satsuki: And since you both need something similar to a mother’s loving hug.... Morgana: We figured that, now that we know, you deserve one. Yi: So, our condolences. Megavolt and Quackerjack: (Tearfully) Guys…. (Tears began to spill on their cheeks and Megavolt and Quackerjack broke down crying as they hugged them back. The group looked on in concern) Bushroot: Oh, great. Making things worse. Mei: Morgana, guys…. (Shadow and Fox turned to Sonic, Rouge, Omega, and the StarFox Team in calm timidness) Shadow: Rouge, Omega? Fox: Guys? Shadow and Fox: Will you and Sonic...? Do what the girls are...? Sonic, Rouge, Omega, and StarFox Team: Sure. (Then they hugged as well. After the embrace ended, Megavolt and Quackerjack’s crying calmed down as they wiped a tear away from their right eye and sniffled. Elise pulled a light blue handkerchief out of her skirt pocket while Satsuki pulled a light purple handkerchief out of her dress pocket and held them out) Elise: Here. Satsuki: Blow. (Megavolt and Quackerjack calmly accepted the light blue and light purple handkerchiefs respectively and blew their noses on them. Afterwards, they wiped their tears away with them and smiled a little) Megavolt: Thanks. I feel better already. Quackerjack: So do I. (Megavolt and Quackerjack were about to hand the handkerchiefs back to Elise and Satsuki, but they stopped them gently) Elise: No, it’s okay. You keep them. Satsuki: You need them more than us. (Understanding their decision, Megavolt and Quackerjack put the handkerchiefs in their suit and pants pockets respectively, got up all cheered up, and became confident) Megavolt: Well, shall we find a way down? Quackerjack: Let’s get this show on the road! (Bleck, Tippi, Molly, Kit, and Elise's group nodded and Megavolt and Quackerjack walked away to find a way down. The group, who saw the whole thing in surprise, looked on in confusion) Liquidator: Incredible…. Bushroot: One minute they were sad and bawling, and then they’re happy. Why? Tiff: How did you do that? Elise: Well, we listened to what they had to say and we just comforted them once we understood how they felt. Kit: I did it with Molly after her real father divorced with Rebecca. Molly: And I was happy again because Mommy married Baloo and gave birth to twins. (Understanding the explanation, the group nods) Bushroot: Well, that was really cool. (Impressed, Bleck turned to Tippi) Bleck: You really know how to ease one's sadness. Tippi: (Blushing) Thank you. (Suddenly, Megavolt and Quackerjack call out to them) Megavolt and Quackerjack: Hey, guys!! (They run up to where they are and saw a hidden staircase leading into the trench) Megavolt: We found the way down! (Impressed, the group congratulated Megavolt and Quackerjack) Popple: Not bad, see? (Then the group walked down the stairs towards the trench to not only find Megavolt’s charm and Quackerjack's Mr. Banana Brain doll, but also find not just No-Face, but also Dynablade, Devon, and Cornwall. Noticing Tippi unable to fly due to being inside the cave, Bleck picked her up gently) Bleck: Want to ride in my pocket until we're out? Tippi: Yes, thank you. (He puts her inside his jacket pocket) Tippi: You really know how to be a gentleman. Bleck: (Blushing) Oh, uh.... Thank you. (They smiled softly at each other. Then, realizing they have a mission to do with their friends upon seeing them clear their throats calmly, they snap out of it and everyone resume their trek to find No-Face, Dynablade, Devon, and Cornwall) Coming up: The group brave the Dragon’s Lair and eventually, they find not only Dynablade and Dynachick with help from Knuckle Joe, Sirica, Sword Knight, and Blade Knight who were tasked by the "Neverland God" to help the heroes, but also Devon and Cornwall, and after escaping a dragon attack and escaping the lair, convince Devon and Cornwall, after their musical number-styled argument, and Dynablade to help them in their quest, and at the same time prior to this, Ruber, Negaduck, and Zedd interrupt their crew's chance to reveal Popple’s group’s betrayal upon seeing the stolen Uni-Mind. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Parodies